


One Day for Sakura

by JesslynKR



Category: BXW (Japan Band), Produce 101 (Japan TV)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Spring
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesslynKR/pseuds/JesslynKR
Summary: Ikumi mengajak Kento keluar menikmati musim semi, meski terbayang akan kemungkinan terburuk: ini (bisa saja) menjadi hari terakhir mereka bersama.
Relationships: Ikumi Hiroto & Kitaoka Kento
Kudos: 1





	One Day for Sakura

**Author's Note:**

> Produce 101 Japan © Yoshimoto Kogyo & CJENM
> 
> BXW © Churros Agency

“Memangnya Ikumi-kun tidak masalah jika sering pergi ke sini?”

**.**

**JesslynKR Presents**

**One Day for Sakura**

**.**

Kento merapatkan jaketnya, menghirup dalam-dalam udara musim semi pagi ini. Setelah ia sarapan, Ikumi mendadak datang pagi-pagi sekali dan membawanya keluar dari kamar perawatan yang memuakkan. Dengan semangat membantu Kento pindah ke kursi roda dan mendorongnya ke arah taman rumah sakit, beruntung ia sudah lepas infusan hari ini.

“Kan aku datang sendiri, harusnya kan tidak masalah?” kening Ikumi berkerut, kini duduk di bangku taman sementara Kento tak henti-hentinya menarik napas dalam-dalam, menikmati udara segar ditambah pemandangan bunga sakura yang mulai mekar.

“Nanti Ikumi-kun dicari-cari sama orangtua,”

“Ya enggak, kan aku izin dulu.” Ikumi menggembungkan pipi. “Kento-kun kenapa enggak pernah panggil aku dengan nama kecil? Padahal dari awal kan aku enggak masalah?”

Kento berdeham lucu menanggapinya.

“Kenapa tertawa, huh?” tanya Ikumi.

“Hanya mengingat soal yang lama.” Kento tersenyum simpul melalui bibirnya yang pucat pasi.

_Mereka berkenalan beberapa bulan yang lalu di ruangan santai khusus pasien. Ikumi yang patah tulang karena pertandingan basket berkenalan dengan Kento yang memandangi jendela layaknya boneka._

_Mereka berteman akrab sejak saat itu. Lalu Ikumi pulang beberapa hari setelahnya, sementara Kento masih mendekam di ruang perawatannya sendiri. Namun Ikumi tak lelah mengunjunginya, membawakannya hal-hal baru yang tak pernah Kento rasakan lagi semenjak menjadi tahanan rumah sakit dalam waktu yang lama._

“Jawab dulu soal pertanyaanku dong!” gerutu Ikumi.

“Haha, iya maaf deh.” Kento menepuk-nepuk punggung tangan Ikumi. “Habisnya nama keluargamu bagus, enak kuucapkan.”

Pipi Ikumi menggembung lagi. “Tapi namaku kan bagus juga!”

“Jadi, maumu apa?” tanya Kento, tersenyum lagi kepada Ikumi yang membuatnya agak salah tingkah.

“Y-yaa, sekali-kali panggil 'Hiroto' dong, kan aku sudah bilang tidak masalah.”

“Baiklaaah, Hiroto-chan.” Goda Kento, dan membuat Ikumi semakin sebal.

“Kenapa pakai 'chan'?! Kesannya aku kayak anak kecil banget?” Ikumi protes lagi.

“Kamu kan memang anak kecil?” goda Kento.

“A-aku kan sudah lulus SMA!”

Kento tertawa. “Iya deh iya, Hiroto sudah besar ya.” Ia mengusap rambut Ikumi dengan lembut.

Hening. Yang terdengar hanya suara angin lembut yang bertiup ke arah mereka.

“Bunganya bagus ya?” Kento menatap ke arah pohon sakura yang bermekaran. Ikumi menoleh sedikit dan ikut menatap ke arah yang Kento lihat.

“Kento-kun suka?”

Kento mengangguk. “Aku selalu suka bunga sakura.”

“Kenapa?” tanya Ikumi pelan.

“Sakura dan musim semi selalu membawa harapan yang baru kan? Cuacanya juga hangat, apalagi untukku yang sakit-sakitan seperti ini.” Kento tersenyum tipis, wajah mendongak ke arah langit dan ia memejamkan mata. Menikmati sinar matahari yang tak begitu terik dan nyaman dinikmati.

Ikumi tertegun.

“Sakitkah?”

Kento mengerjapkan mata.

“Apanya?”

Ikumi tak tahu harus berkata apa.

“Semuanya, sakitkah?”

Kento tersenyum miris, terlihat seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

“Yah... enggak bisa bohong sih soal rasanya. Kau tahu sendiri, kepala pusing, hidungmu berdarah terus-terusan, demam tinggi. Belum soal efek obatnya.”

Ikumi masih menatap Kento lekat-lekat. Berusaha menebak-nebak perasaan sosok yang lebih tua darinya itu.

“Tapi—” Kento menghela napas lalu tersenyum lebih lebar lagi. “—Sudah biasa. Semuanya sudah biasa.”

Kento menatap langit lagi, menarik napas sekali lagi lalu beralih ke arah Ikumi—yang kini tengah mengucek-ngucek matanya.

“Eh, kenapa?” tanya Kento. Ikumi menghentikan kegiatan refleksnya.

“Kemasukan sesuatu,” elaknya. Ia tak mau mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

“Ne, Kento-kun?”

Kento menoleh lagi ke arah Ikumi, seakan menunggu kata-katanya.

“Kalau sudah sembuh, kita bisa main bareng lagi ya?”

Kento mengusap rambut Ikumi lagi. “Tentu, malah kalau aku sembuh kan lebih bebas mau main kemana saja.”

“Kitaoka-kun! Kitaoka-kun!”

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara lelaki memanggil Kento. Terdengar seperti mencari sosoknya. Tak lama kemudian sesosok perawat laki-laki bertubuh jangkung dan berambut coklat berlari kecil ke arah mereka.

“ _Yokatta_ , di sini rupanya?” ia membungkuk memegangi lututnya, terengah-engah. “Aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Oh, _ohayou_ , Ikumi-kun.” Ia menyapa Ikumi, yang selalu ia ingat karena sering mengunjungi Kento.

“ _Ohayou_ , Ishii-san.” Jawab Ikumi ramah kepada perawat itu—Ishii Yuki namanya.

“Uehara- _sensei_ sudah datang. Ayo, Kitaoka-kun. Kita kembali ke kamar ya?” ia berlutut hingga sejajar dengan tinggi Kento saat ini. Kento mengangguk tanpa ragu, lalu tersenyum kepada Ikumi. Yuki menoleh ke arah Ikumi sambil tersenyum minta maaf.

“Maaf ya mengganggu kalian, tapi operasi Kitaoka-kun besok pagi. Hari ini Kitaoka-kun harus kembali lagi ke kamarnya untuk dipantau.” Yuki tersenyum menyesal ke arah mereka berdua. Kento hanya mengangguk, sementara Ikumi tidak bisa lebih kecewa lagi daripada sekarang.

“Lain kali, kalian bisa bertemu lagi kalau Kento sudah sembuh.” Hiburnya, tersenyum ke arah Ikumi sambil berdiri di belakang kursi roda Kento, mendorongnya memasuki gedung rumah sakit lagi. Ikumi mengangguk, lalu berjalan di belakang mereka, perlahan mengusap matanya yang basah.

Ikumi hanya berharap hari ini bukan yang terakhir kalinya mereka menikmati musim semi bersama-sama.

* * *

Esoknya Ikumi telah mengenakan setelan jas hitam dengan dasi yang serupa warnanya.

**-end-**

**Author's Note:**

> ....maaf.


End file.
